Oh My Goddess: Racer's Heart
by shanejayell
Summary: Chihiro develops a interest in....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Oh My Goddess, they all belong to their creator Kosuke Fujishima, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Also, this fanfiction is based off the manga's continuity, not the anime series, OVAs or movie.

Oh My Goddess: Racer's Heart

Prelude: First meeting.

Chihiro Fujimi looked up in curiosity from where she was sitting at a table in the Whirlwind bike shop sharing lunch with friends as she heard a bike pull up outside. "Was that..?" the older woman started to ask Keiichi and Belldandy.

"Kei-chan!" the black haired young woman yelled as she burst in a moment later, leather jacket open and boots gleaming.

"Eh?" Chihiro looked between her and Keiichi, aware of her heart beating a bit faster on seeing this new arrival.

"Oops," the young woman looked remarkably sheepish all of a sudden, it was remarkably cute. "Sorry, I'm so rude," she bowed to them all then she looked up with a blush as she introduced herself, "I'm Megumi... Keiichi's sister."

Chihiro felt her lips curl up into a smile of greeting as she studied the striking young lady. "Awww," she purred out, "I just adore polite young women." She gestured gracefully to another chair, "Please, do sit down."

Of course in all the chaos caused by the arrival of Megumi and Keiichi's father Keima Chihiro and Megumi's dramatic meeting was overshadowed, but it still lingered in both of their minds. A seed, once planted, must bear it's fruit.. and in this case that fruit would be most unusual indeed.

One: Whirlwind

"Keiichi," Chihiro asked him some weeks later as she calmly sorted out the paperwork, moving all of the paid bills into one pile and unpaid ones in the other, "what's this I hear about your sister being the Queen?"

"Of the campus racers, yeah," Keiichi agreed distractedly, the young man tuning the bike carefully. He had been working with Chihiro a while and knew his friend was a touch taskmaster... but it was because of that he wanted to give her his best.

"And she beat the best on the Inokuradai circuit," Chihiro murmured thoughtfully, referring to the winding road out to the satellite campus of Nekomi Tech. The bikers on campus raced there informally, even as they hurried to and from campus, and the bikers there were very, very good. She herself had been the Queen once, so she knew what it took...

"Yeah, but why the curiosity?" Keiichi asked her, not even looking away from his work, his hands smeared with grease.

Chihiro smiled back slightly, her expression thoughtful. "Because," she finally answered him, "I think she's interesting." She twisted the golden rings that she wore on one finger without thinking about it, "Is she seeing anyone?"

Clunk! This time Keiichi dropped his wrench in surprise, banging the hand resting on the engine in the process. "Oww," he sucked at the reddish scrape even as he finally looked at his boss, "not that I know of."

Chihiro raised her eyebrows, "That's surprising."

Keiichi pulled his injured hand away from his mouth, looking at the scrape mournfully. "She's never been much for dating," he noted, "just concentrates her sports teams and clubs." He smiled fondly in memory, "Baseball is her favorite."

Chihiro's face lit up, "Do you think that she's...?"

"I don't know," Keiichi said a bit wryly, well aware of his boss' interest in shonen-ai and apparently now shoujo-ai, too, "it's not like I've ever asked her."

Chihiro smirked, "And you wouldn't... you're too polite." A smile, "Why, you're not even asking me the obvious question."

"I couldn't," Keiichi muttered, blushing.

"Sorry, Keii-chan," Chihiro softened her voice, "I shouldn't tease." She sat back, "In case you were wondering.. yes, I am."

Keiichi dropped the wrench again with a thump. "Most people," he said dryly, "don't talk about things like that so openly."

This time Chihiro gave him a full grin as she answered, "I'm not most people." She finished her paperwork, setting up from her seat and stretching as she added, "Don't worry.. my intentions so far are completely honorable."

Keiichi managed a smile, "They'd better be... you've met our dad after all."

Chihiro laughed as she nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." She picked up her jacket from where it hung from the wall, "Close up when you're done, I'm going out for a while."

Two: Nekomi Tech

Megumi Morisato jogged over to where her bike was, her school bag slung over her shoulder as she looked her older cycle over carefully. It was all stock, with no special modifications and improvements added and she always felt a bit of pride knowing she had won against the best equipped races on it. She climbed aboard and started the engine, then she was off.

As Megumi left the satellite campus the leather and jean clad woman was aware of the respectful distance the other bikers gave her and smiled wryly. She had refused accepting the title of Queen but the other's still treated her as it, no matter how she protested. She was getting used to it, sort of, but she still didn't like it.

The unfamiliar bike waited by the side of the road until Megumi rode by, then she fell into place beside her, her full helmet and leather riding gear making her unidentifiable. The gesture was unmistakable, however, a challenge for a race.

'Well, well,' Megumi thought with a grin, 'this could be fun.'

The word raced up the route as they accelerated, drivers pulling aside as the two swept down the road. They stuck close, neither seemingly able to break away, and both used all tricks a long time racer on this route could do. Both women seemed to know the track with a intimate knowledge, taking it's curves and bends like a lover...

'Damn she's good,' Megumi thought as she gazed at the unfamiliar rider. It wasn't one of her usual challengers for the Queen title, either, she rode with far more experience than that. Holding her off as they raced was the most fun Megumi had in weeks, and part of her wanted the race to continue forever, but they were running out of road.

Her opponent must have realized it too, for she reluctantly backed off. In silent agreement they both coasted to a stop at the bottom of the hill, Megumi putting her kickstand down and standing by her bike. She could almost feel herself holding her breath as the other rider pushed her bike to join Megumi's then unclipped her racing jacket to undo the helmet strap.

"Miss Fujimi!" Megumi blurted in surprise as she saw the older woman take her bike helmet off, shaking out her short hair.

"Chihiro, please," she rolled her eyes, laughing softly. She offered her hand to Megumi and warmly said, "Good race."

Megumi took it, shaking it firmly as she said, "Thanks."

"I may have been behind someone all the way down, at least I had a nice view," Chihiro murmured with a wry grin.

"Eh?" Megumi blinked in confusion, feeling almost certain she hadn't heard what she thought she just heard.

Chihiro grinned impishly, glad to see the racer off balance about something. "Never mind," Chihiro waved that off as she said cheerfully, "as a former Queen I thought I'd check out the current holder of the title."

Megumi's own lips pulled up in a smile, "So what did you think?"

"Good as I heard," Chihiro said. "If you aren't busy with classes," Chihiro's voice took on the same sort of purr it had the first time they met, "would you care to join me for lunch?"

Megumi hesitated, getting the sense there was something more going on. "Well," she shrugged, "why not?"

"Good, I'll lead this time," Chihiro said as she smoothly mounted her bike, well aware of how good she looked in the tight racing gear.

Megumi gulped, surprised at a sudden tightness in her throat. "Only if you can keep the lead," Megumi tried to summon some bravado as she climbed on her bike and strapped her helmet on.

Chihiro just laughed.

To be continued...

Notes: The "First Meeting" bit is based off a sequence on the Oh My Goddess GN #23, with some added bits by me.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh My Goddess: Racer's Heart

Part Two

Megumi Morisato laughed as they rode to the cafe just off campus, the two bikes moving almost as one as they weaved through traffic with skill and grace. Passerby watched in awe as the woman all called Queen was matched by the mystery rider, both poetry in motion. It was a pleasure riding with someone like this, a rider who knew her bike's capabilities intimately and rode with her all, much like she and Keiichi did. 'I wonder where she learned?' she silently mused.

She also found herself feeling uncomfortably distracted by watching Chihiro Fujimi herself. The leather pants and jacket she wore clung to every delicious curve, and trailing behind her Megumi's eyes were almost hypnotically drawn to her lovely bottom. 'Geeze, I'm practically leering at her,' Megumi thought, feeling more than a bit flustered.

Chihiro got off her bike almost as soon as they coasted to a stop, sliding off the sleek machine with almost catlike grace as she put her kickstand down. She unclipped the throat of her jacket and unzipped it a bit, pulling her helmet off with a happy sigh, probably unaware of how Megumi watched her in fascination.

'At least I hope she doesn't realize I'm watching,' Megumi thought as she hopped off her own bike, wishing she could manage it with that kind of style. She found her eyes pulled right to the sweaty flesh made visible at the throat of Chihiro's jacket and gulped. 'Get a grip,' she scolded herself as she walked to her side.

"You stayed behind me this time," Chihiro said thoughtfully, her eyes merry as she pulled her gloves off, "did you enjoy the view?"

"Eh?" Megumi felt her face go red as she guiltily thought of how she had been acting just moments ago.

"I'm sorry," Chihiro's eyes twinkled with amusement as she reached out to squeeze Megumi's arm, "I have the bad habit of teasing the people I like."

"Right," Megumi croaked, feeling her heart race at that gentle touch. Clearing her tight throat she asked, "Do you want to go in?"

"Lets," Chihiro agreed. She lead the way in and Megumi found herself watching the graceful swing of her hips.

The cafe was a popular one, packed by students from the nearby technical school as well as local towns people. The tables weren't packed but it was busy, servers rushing about, people talking and men and women packing the front counter. Of course Megumi's status as Queen of the racers helped here, too and they were able to cut to the head of the line fast.

"You come in pretty handy," Chihiro chuckled as Megumi blushed again.

They ordered lunches at the counter them moved to a corner table, sitting down across from one another as they separated their chopsticks with a snap. Trying to get her self control back Megumi asked, "So you were once the Queen, too?"

"Yes, I held on to the title for my last few years at Nekomi Tech," Chihiro agreed, scooping up a serving of rice. White teeth flashed as she put it in her mouth, tongue running across her lips sexily to clean them.

Megumi looked up to meet impish eyes, trying to focus on her own food. "I never intended to be Queen," she quietly confessed, "I just happened to be the unlucky sucker the Queen decided to challenge that day."

"It must have been a shock when you beat her," Chihiro said as she stabbed a bit of meat, munching on it happily.

"She challenged me again the next day," Megumi agreed, "and couldn't believe I beat her o a stock bike. She was certain there was a secret."

"Guess she didn't understand how you put everything you and the bike had into the race," Chihiro said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Megumi said, impressed that the other woman could put it in words. She found herself grinning, "But we made her understand eventually."

"We?" Chihiro quirked a eyebrow.

"Keiichi and Bell raced her in their old sidecar bike," Megumi quietly revealed, "that pretty much did it."

"I can imagine," Chihiro agreed.

"Keiichi talks a lot about you," Megumi said after a few moments of quiet eating, "he admires you a great deal." She looked up to meet Chihiro's eyes and with a blush said, "I just don't get why you sought me out for a race."

"Because you're the best," Chihiro answered and it was almost like she was flirting as she smiled at Megumi.

"If you want the best, race Keiichi," Megumi said without a trace of bitterness.

"I have," Chihiro answered. She took a drink of her tea, clearly considering her words, "I sought you out because I couldn't get you out of my mind and racing you gave me a good reason."

"Me?" Megumi blurted, blushing. She had embarrassed herself badly at her first meting with Chiriro, bursting in rudely, then all the craziness that followed with her family. "Why me?" she asked.

"I love a polite girl," Chihiro dropped her voice to a purr, "but I like interesting girls like you even more."

"I never know when you're joking," Megumi said after a moment.

"Who says I'm joking?" Chihiro asked. She leaned back to give Megumi some space, "You remember what I thought about your dad at first?"

"That he might be gay..." Megumi trailed off, eyes widening.

Chihiro had to fight back a smile at the look on her face. "Drink your tea," she offered and Megumi realized she was being given a bit of time to process.

"You.. I mean, I..." Megumi stammered, feeling more than a bit confused. If she had a mental image of a lesbian, Chihiro was the opposite. It was taking her a bit of effort to bring the opposing concepts together, in all honesty.

"If you want," Chihiro said with surprising gentleness, "I can go."

"No," Megumi said fast, "please." She looked away, unable to meet Chihiro's eyes as she softly confessed, "I think I'm like that, too."

"I hoped so," Chihiro said gently.

"How did you know?" Megumi murmured, careful to keep her voice down in the busy cafe.

Chihiro seemed amused by her paranoia but cooperated, keeping her voice down. "I fell in love with a classmate," she admitted, "here at Nekomi, actually. Sadly she didn't go that way. When I left to join the racing circuit I met several like minded ladies... and things went on from there."

Megumi tried to imagine that life, racing and loving at the breakneck pace she was sure Chihiro was capable of. "So why did you come back here?" Megumi asked.

"I was tired of doing something that had almost become meaningless," Chihiro confessed, "I wanted to get back to my first love, building bikes." She paused, "And I have to admit I had a breakup to deal with, too."

"I'm sorry," Megumi said quietly.

Chihiro gave Megumi a searching look, "And have you ever...?"

"No," Megumi admitted, "I've had some crushes but that's it."

Chihiro puffed out a breath, studying Megumi with real sympathy. "I was intending to ask you out after this," she revealed.

"But?" Megumi heard the unspoken continuation.

"I really wasn't expecting a virgin," Chihiro said after a moment. She toyed with her remnant of her food, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to go out with someone too," Megumi admitted. She looked up to search the older woman's eyes, "What do you want to do?"

Chihiro smiled, "Let's try something simple, like riding together some more."

"Really?" Megumi brightened.

"You're a great racer and I know well both have fun," Chihiro said as they finished their meals. She grinned suddenly, "And if I continue to follow you I'll have a great view."

"You..." Megumi blushed again.

End.

Notes: Is Chihiro gay in Oh My Goddess? No, but she is very asexual. Her background in mysterious: she had a close female friend in school, she was chased by the guys in the motor club and said no, and after being a racer for awhile came home. Megumi is similar.. no dating guys, it's assumed a lot of female friends and is interested in 'boy' activities. Now I originally intended this to end with Chihiro bedding Megumi, except that I realized it'd be very morally iffy. Chihiro is a adult woman, Megumi a late teen, and the experience difference between them is fairly extreme.


End file.
